Sons of Shadows
PO College It was a huge, underwater, palace. I could see people walking around in it. I noticed it was surrounded by a bigger dome of air. All I could do was look in awe as it unfolded and got closer to me. “Welcome to my home, and I hope eventually yours, Protogenoi Offspring college,”Thalassa said, breaking the silence. “Also known as PO college, here you will learn to fight off monsters, with weapons of all kinds, you will also continue your education here.” “But, what about my foster parents,” I asked. “As you probably noted, they almost ignored you, thanks to the mist, now they don’t remember you ever existed, same goes for the foster system, you have disappeared from the world,” Thalassa responded. Carlos nodded as if he understood. He passed me a look and we both knew we really had no idea what she was talking about. We were almost to the palace. Our air bubble began to shrink. “Alright gather around, and hold your breath,” As quickly as she said it she grabbed us and dived headfirst out of the bubble. I managed to get a gasp of air before she grabbed us. I closed my eyes, a second passed. When I opened them I was standing inside the palace. Other kids ran towards us excitedly. “Five bucks, the Hispanic is from one of the Ourea,” One of them yelled. “Please these kids are quite tired, as you were when you first came'” Thalassa said. “Please give them some room.” “So whose are they,” A blonde with a green shirt and jeans said. “Well Lauren,” Thalassa began. “ Carlos here, is a son of one of the Ourea.” “Called it!,” The one kid said again. “Eric please grow up,” Thalassa yelled. “As for this one we have yet to find out, but at any rate, Sydney, will you please escort these two to the armory, we don’t want them being challenged without a weapon. And before you ask, Carlos, pretty much its a duel to show skills. That's when I felt my screwdriver in my pocket again. I yelled in confusion when it appeared getting some looks from the other kids. “Umm Thalassa, I already have a weapon,” I said pulling out my screwdriver. A kid snickered. I ignored him and swung it as my beautiful double-bladed weapon came out. I got a couple gasps and whispers, but I will never forgot Thalassa's face. “It can't be, the...the weapon,” She stammered. That’s when I began to glow. I started to rise a few feet. I expected to get all muscular like Carlos, but instead a single clump of my hair tuned white. I fell back to the ground. “Everyone,” Thalassa said regaining her senses. “I present to you Seph Trenton, Son of Erebus.” Erebus. God of shadows I thought. That would explain the whole running into wall thing. I felt my hand clench. I now knew who my anger could be aimed at. “Will someone please get Leon and have him escort Mr. Trenton to the Erebus Dorm,” Thalassa said. “I am afraid that I now have a new pressing matter I must attend.” With that she disappeared “Yeah not me'” A blonde kid said walking away with a group of all blondes, which was rally weird. Sydney who was the girl that was supposed to escort to the armory looked at me in disgust and walked away with Carlos. Carlos gave me an apologetic look. “Stay away from them, the would do anything to rip you apart right now,” A irl with Short purple hair said to me. “Mind if I ask why?” I replied “A long boring, dumb fight between Nyx and Erebus against Aether and Hemera, some dark and light fight I guess,” a Brunette said walking over with the the blonde girl Lauren. “Yeah something like that, Anyway I'm Natalie daughter of Nyx, this is Aubrey daughter of Phanes, and that Lauren daughter of Phusis,” The purple haired girl said. “I'll take you over to your dorm leader, Viktor,” Natalie took my arm and dragged me to the inside of the palace. “Later, Natalie,” Aubrey yelled, Natalie waved back. It was amazing inside. Imagine a palace, college, and mansion all underwater. There were halls and rooms everywhere. Other kids, most likely demigods, were walking to classes or practicing with swords. “Well we have about hundred or so kids here,” Natalie said as if I asked her. “From all over the world too, its kinda weird when some people can come and cant speak English.” “OK, so do you have any powers because of your mom,” I asked. “Well everyone has some trait from their parent, But Nyx kids are rally good archers, and we have a degree of control over ice.” “Ice?” “Yeah theres ice on the moon, and the moon comes out at night” “But isn’t the moon like an Artemis thing” “Do I look why I really care why I can freeze things, I can do it and I am happy” “OK” “Anywat were at your dorm” I looked up at a door. It was completely black shadows crept out of the door as if it was spilling out. I opened it. Category:Sons of Shadows Category:Chapter Page